Nuestra historia de amor en tiempos de guerra
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Ron y Hermione. Hermione y Ron. Porque así debe ser, porque Dumbledore dijo que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa sobre la tierra y ellos son amor. Porque el mundo mágico esta al borde de la guerra mas grande de su historia y solo podrán resistir si están juntos. Ron/Hermione y algo de Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

**Sé que es muy descortés quitar una historia empezada y colocar una nueva, pero les cuento que tengo planes para "A la hora del té" y no iba a poder lograrlos si no le daba una fuerte corrección a los primeros capítulos.**

**Les cuento como novedad que ahora cuento con un beta (salta y festeja en la silla). ****Bluueeyes ha accedido a ayudarme con esta historia y yo no podría estar más feliz o agradecida, así que naturalmente este capítulo está dedicado a ella.**

**Sin más que agregar, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1: De todo aquello nunca dicho**

La gran prerrogativa de todo adolescente es tomar decisiones incorrectas. Pero el verdadero gran problema reside en que en tiempos de guerra los errores se pagan con sangre.

La sangre de inocentes.

Siempre son las vidas de los inocentes las que se pierden. Siempre son aquellos que menos daño hicieron y los que portaban las mejores intenciones, quienes terminan lavando con sus lágrimas las desgracias, pagando con sus vidas los crímenes que otros cometieron.

En tiempos de guerra hay aun menos justicia en el mundo.

En tiempos de guerra la verdad es un mito poco creíble que suena vagamente ridículo.

En tiempos de guerra el amor no alcanza.

Y estos son tiempos de guerra.

Pero ni aun el panorama más siniestro, la historia más injusta, la tragedia más penosa podría equipararse a esto.

Hermione no abría los ojos.

Harry miraba el rostro pálido de su amiga con una expresión parca en su propia cara. Llevaba un tiempo difícil de estimar en la misma posición pero debía ser considerable porque comenzaba a sentir el cuello y los hombros rígidos y agarrotados. Sentía la necesidad de moverse, estirarse aunque solo fueran unos momentos pero se contenía por miedo a quebrar la atmosfera de expectación que llenaba la enfermería. Al otro lado de la cama, Ron Weasley, su otro mejor amigo, permanecía (si acaso era posible) aun más inmóvil que él.

Ambos esperaban, bailando entre la esperanza y la desesperación, que la chica abriera sus grandes ojos café y que los mirara con el mismo cariño que siempre brillaba en ellos, o que les sonriera de esa manera que solo ella sabia o, incluso, que los regañara por estar perdiendo el tiempo y los mandara a hacer sus deberes. Que hiciera cualquier cosa excepto permanecer inconsciente tendida en esa lúgubre cama, con la piel mas pálida de lo humanamente posible y el semblante sereno e inexpresivo. Ninguno de los dos chicos podía concebir un vacío de emociones tan contundente en ese rostro tan familiar y conocido. Ron siempre dijo a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar (y al que no, también) que Hermione era brillante, y lo era no solo por su inteligencia, sino porque literalmente brillaba. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cabello y su boca. Toda ella refulgía de dicha cuando estaba contenta o cuando alguien a quien ella quería estaba contento, cuando estaba enojada y entonces su furia era una llama abrazadora dispuesta a consumir hasta volver cenizas todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino. Hermione era intensa, fuerte y fiera, sensible e intuitiva, y demasiado inteligente incluso para su propio bien; y eso se transmitía, la gente lo notaba, en sus gestos con las manos al explicar un tema apasionadamente o al defender algún ideal y en los millones de gestos que podían ver en su rostro, alzando las cejas o frunciendo los labios en tantas formas diferente con mil y una combinaciones posibles que ver, pero ahora, con sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios sin color, sus parpados cerrados y las pestañas largas mustias, le hacían tener el peso de un mal presagio.

El sabor amargo de una derrota y el dolor sordo de una pérdida.

Harry no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía Ron, pero intuía que para el pelirrojo era aún mucho peor.

El chico frente a él estaba casi tan pálido como Hermione, quieto y en aparente calma al punto de poder ser confundido con una estatua. Con una de sus grandes manos envolvía una de las pequeñas y femeninas de la chica. Harry no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo, el contacto con esa piel tan fría le causaba una angustia insoportable. No entendía como Ron lo aguantaba, aunque viendo el trasfondo en sus ojos (para él que lo conocía tanto de tanto tiempo) era obvio que no le era fácil. Había tanto dolor, culpa y pesar en su mirada, tanto anhelo y desolación que Harry se sentía un intruso en una escena muy íntima solo con mirar un instante a su amigo.

Todo parecía una reinterpretación bizarra de su segundo año cuando Hermione fue petrificada por el basilisco, salvo que en aquella ocasión tenían la certeza de que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la cura fabricada por Madame Pomfrey con las plantas de mandrágora la volviera a la normalidad, pero Y ahora… no sabían si su amiga despertaría o si la próxima vez que entraran a la enfermería encontrarían su cama vacía.

La incertidumbre pesaba más que un bloque de cemento, pero lo que verdaderamente los aplastaba era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Siempre fueron un equipo, trabajaban juntos con sinergia: Hermione defendía, Ron atacaba y Harry repelía. Se enfrentaban a los desafíos juntos y, juntos, vencían. Pero ahora su amiga estaba luchando sola, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un lugar de la conciencia incierto donde ni Harry ni Ron podían alcanzarla. El saber eso los carcomía por dentro, como un cáncer que les iba enfermando la esperanza.

Incapaz de seguir soportando aquella situación por más tiempo, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, no se molesto en preguntarle a Ron si deseaba irse con él. Sabía que su amigo no saldría de la enfermería hasta la tercera o cuarta vez que la enfermera lo echara.

Era tarde ya y hacía frio, pero al chico no le importó y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts. El viento gélido lo golpeó en el rostro pero, extrañamente, la sensación era reconfortante, algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando volaba en su Saeta de fuego. Vago sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que terminó derrumbándose bajo el viejo árbol donde él y sus amigos solían hacer los deberes cuando el tiempo era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar fuera. Dejó que sus ojos de perdieran al otro lado del algo, sin pensar en nada concreto pero a su vez rememorando toda su vida en la escuela. Y en todos sus buenos y malos momentos…

Hermione.

Ella siempre ha estado a su lado incondicionalmente prácticamente desde su llegada al castillo. Era su amiga fiel y se preocupaba por él como nadie más lo hacía, confiaba en su palabra y en él mismo incluso en los momentos en los que Harry dudaba de sí y lo quería desinteresadamente. Harry, a diferencia de Ron, no sabía lo que era tener hermanos pero creía que seguramente debía ser algo como lo que tenía con Hermione.

No podía perderla.

Harry ya había perdido a sus padres, no recordaba como era su cariño. Sus tíos jamás lo quisieron, e incluso, era muy posible que lo odiaran. No tenía familia.

Esa realidad nunca le pareció tan abrumadora y dolorosa como en ese momento.

No podía perder a Hermione. No así. No por su culpa.

–¿Harry?– la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró a verla encontrando su expresión preocupada. –¿Hermione?– pregunto con el rostro mudado al horror.

El chico negó con un movimiento desganado de cabeza. –Sigue igual.

La pelirrojo suspiró aliviada y se sentó a su lado sobre las frías y humeras raíces del árbol. –Por un momento temí lo peor, tienes una cara terrible.– intentó bromear, pero Harry no estaba de humor y solo frunció los labios. –Va a estar bien, lo sabes ¿cierto?

–No lo sabemos.– respondió con voz ronca evitando mirarla, había algo en el brillo de los ojos de Ginny que de un tiempo a esta parte lo incomodaba.

–Entonces no conoces en nada a Hermione.– replicó ella con un tono sorpresivamente duro. Todo el ánimo de reconfortarlo (o el que Harry creía que tenía) había desaparecido de su voz y de su expresión. –Ella no se daría por vencida, lucharía hasta el final, haría todo lo posible y lo imposible también.

–La maldición le atravesó el pecho, Ginny. Toco su corazón.– le recordó en un murmullo roto. Nunca conseguía decir las palabras en voz alta y sonaban apenas como un susurro causado por el viento, pero aún así seguían siendo dolorosamente reales.

–Deberías confiar un poco más en Hermione, Harry.– la repentina dulzura en su voz hizo que el chico tuviera que voltear a verla. Ginny le sonrió suavemente. –Ella siempre ha confiado en ti.

Por primera vez en días, Harry se permitió sentir algo más que tristeza y sonrió levemente con un dejo de esperanza. –Tienes razón. Lo siento, es que…

–Eres idiota. Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. –cortó la chica con una sonrisita de burla bailándole en los labios. –Lo sospechamos desde que te comenzaste a juntar con Ron.

Harry la miró fingiéndose ofendido, y luego apartó la mirada perdiéndose nuevamente en el horizonte. La poca luz que proyectaba el ocaso cuando saliera al patio había desaparecido y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. El optimismo que Ginny le había inyectado lo abandonó en cuestión de un segundo, no era fácil olvidar que su mejor amiga seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Además siempre ha sido muy propenso a la melancolía.

La pelirroja, sin pedir permiso o importarle su renuencia a sentirse reconfortado, entrelazo su mano con la de él. –Va a despertar, Harry. Te lo prometo.

La espalda del chico de puso recta como impulsada por un resorte de pura indignación, se sentía como un niño con una rabieta al que intentaban conformar. Repentinamente deseo que Ginny se fuera de una vez y lo dejara en paz con sus penas.

–¿Cómo puedes prometer una cosa así?– espetó molesto.

–Es algo muy sencillo, en realidad.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque yo tengo algo que tú no. –sonrió sin dejarse amedrentar por la expresión ceñuda del chico.

–¿Qué?–quiso saber Harry, desconcertado por la tranquilidad con la cual Ginny se tomaba todo aquello.

–Fe.

La palabra, tan corta como contundente, resonó en los oídos de Harry mientras volvía a perder su mirada en la oscuridad de la incipiente noche. Los ánimos belicosos contra Ginny desaparecieron quedándose en su lugar unas leves punzadas de envidia. A él le gustaría poder tener fe, pero la vida ya le había arrebatado tanto…

–¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?–le preguntó a ella y a la vez a nadie. –No puedo dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le he dicho este año.

–¿Por lo encantadoras y cariñosas que han sido todas y cada una de tus palabras?–. Ginny se burló con tanto sarcasmo que Harry se sonrojó, con justo motivo.

–Lo sé, lo sé. He sido un cretino.– aceptó con pesar. –Pero es que estaba tan molesto por todo, tan enojado con el mundo. Y desquitarme con Hermione es tan fácil.– se rio sin diversión – Nunca retruca, no se enfada, no llora. Me deja gritarle y quejarme tanto como quiera sin soltar algo más que un suspiro, y aún así sigue buscando la mejor manera de ayudarme. Nunca me deja solo, por más mal que la trate. Pase semanas quejándome de las historias de El Profeta como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que publicaban y cuando comenzó a insistirme con lo del ED me enfadé con ella aun más, pese a que era una gran idea. Cuando resultó ser lo mejor de este nefasto año no fui capaz de agradecerle. Y cuando tuve la visión con Sirius trató de advertirme que era una trampa, pero no quise escucharla. Ella lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio y, pese a todo quiso ir igual… – la voz se le cortó incapaz de seguir por ese camino espinoso y las ganas de llorar eran más fuertes que la vergüenza de derrumbarse frente a la hermanita de su mejor amigo. –Nunca le he dicho que la quiero, no recuerdo habérselo dicho ni una sola vez en los cinco años que llevamos siendo amigos ¿Qué clase de persona de mierda soy, que no es capaz de decirle a la amiga más fiel y considerada que tiene que la quiere?

–Una con la variedad emocional de una cucharita de té. También culpamos de eso a Ron, así que no te preocupes.– bromeó con ligereza y Harry se volvió a enfadar con ella. ¿Es que no pensaba hacer otra cosa que burlarse de él? Pero cuando fijó su mirada en los ojos castaños de la pelirroja vio en ellos lo mismo que en los de Hermione, un sincero brillo de preocupación y el deseo de que se sintiera mejor.

–¿Eso hacen cuando se sientan a cuchichiar en un rincón de la sala común?–preguntó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. –¿Criticarnos a mí y a Ron?

Ginny se rio, auténticamente divertida. –¿Recién hasta ahora te das cuenta? Potter, Potter. Pensaba que eras más inteligente.– y sin esperar una nueva pulla por parte del chico, se puso de pie sin soltar su mano, lo jaló para que se parara también. –Vamos.

–¿A dónde?–pregunto el chico con el ceño fruncido.

–A cenar. –explico Ginny mirándolo con una sombra de Molly Weasley en su voz y en su cara. –Te salteaste el almuerzo de hoy, y no es que lo que comiste esta mañana pueda ser llamado desayuno tampoco.

Harry decidió no contradecirla, no tendría demasiado caso. –¿Y Ron?– preguntó.

Todo rastro de buen humor desapareció del semblante de la chica. Dieron varios pasos en dirección al castillo, aún tomados de la mano, antes que Ginny respondiera a su pregunta.

–No podemos hacer nada por Ron.– el tono de su voz, parco y gélido como nunca se lo había oído, más que sus palabras fueron lo que le indicó a Harry que el pelirrojo era una de las razones de mayor peso por el cual Ginny no podía concebir la idea de que, quizá, Hermione no despertara.

Harry perdía a una compañera, confidente, cómplice, amiga y hermana. Dolería en el alma, horrorosamente. Pero…en verdad, más tarde que temprano, quizá…pudiera superarlo. La extrañaría el resto de su vida y siempre la echaría en falta, pero terminaría saliendo adelante aunque fuera en honor a su memoria, a su cariño sincero y al empeño con el que siempre lucho por el bienestar del chico.

Pero Ron... lo perdería todo si ella se iba.

Recordaba vagamente una conversación con Lupin donde le explicaba que los magos amaban de una forma muy diferente a los muggles. Con más intensidad y de forma más definitiva, a menudo solo una vez en la vida.

Ron y Hermione eran amor. Eran esa fuerza inmensa e invencible de la que tanto le gustaba hablar al profesor Dumbledore. Esa lanza que atravesaba todos los escudos, y destruía todos los males, vencía todos los obstáculos. Eso inmune al paso del tiempo o al peso de la distancia que resistía todas las tormentas y sobrevivía a todas las tempestades.

Ellos eran amor, del bueno, del verdadero.

La aceptación de algo que, probablemente, había sabido desde siempre lo dejo aturdido por un momento mientras seguía avanzando de la mano de Ginny hacia el interior del castillo.

Hermione iba a despertar, resolvió en su mente.

Ron, simplemente, no la soltaría.

Estaba fría.

No importaba cuanto tiempo sostuviera su mano, la fuerza con la que lo hiciera o que de cuando en cundo soltara el aliento cálido sobre su piel. Seguía fría.

Ron ya no tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado en la enfermería. Cuántos días, cuántas horas, cuántos minutos, pero nada cambiaba.

Hermione no abría los ojos.

Y él ya no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Por momentos pensaba que la infructuosa espera terminaría desquiciándolo y tendría que vivir el resto de su vida junto a los padres de Neville, en un ala del Hospital San Musgo. Otras quería llorar y correr a buscar consuelo en los brazos de su madre, como aquella vez que Fred convirtió su oso de peluche en una horrible y peluda araña; en ese entonces igual que ahora la realidad era demasiado terrible como para soportarlo.

Pero lo peor era cuando la furia contra esta injusticia le ganaba. En eso momentos no solo tenía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin pulmones o destrozar con sus propias manos todo lo que estuviera al alcance de ellas.

Cuando la furia ganaba no podía evitar odiar a Harry.

Fue Harry quien tuvo la visión del ministerio y no supo reconocer en ella un engaño. Fue Harry quien no practicó la oclumancia lo suficiente y no intentó cerrar su mente a Voldemort, solo porque no quería pasar ni un minuto más del imprescindible en presencia de Snape. Fue Harry el que dejó que Hermione los acompañara al Ministerio, fue él quien estaba con la castaña cuando la maldición de Dololov la alcanzó.

Que Hermione estuviera al borde de la muerte era culpa de…

Ron detuvo con violencia en rumbo de sus pensamientos "Merlín, no me dejes ser un monstruo" pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza para espantar esas ideas horrendas. Nada de ello era culpa de Harry, él solo era una víctima más de la guerra que se acababa de desatar. Se preocupaba por Hermione tanto como él, y sufría por su estado igual que él.

Miró el rostro pálido de la chica sintiendo como el nudo que llevaba días y días apretado en su pecho se cerraba aun más. Su cabello formaba un halo castaño que se extendía como un manto de hojas de árbol en otoño sobre una blanca almohada, pero sus rizos indomables carecían del brillo habitual, y Ron estaba seguro de que si los tocaba tampoco serian suaves como siempre lo habían sido. No había color en sus mejillas, ni en sus labios y estos hasta estaban comenzando a cuartearse por la resequedad. Ni siquiera sus largas pestañas marrones estaban tan arqueadas como era normal en ella.

Ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Lo más duro y doloroso, rayando en lo insoportable.

Daría cualquier cosa porque despertara, por volver a oír su voz aunque fuera regañándolo o discutiendo con él, o por verla sonreír de las guasadas que le decía solo con el propósito de que olvidara que no hacía mucho estaban enfadados, o simplemente por que abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Extrañaba lo indecible del tacto cálido de su mirada.

–Haré todos mis deberes el viernes, no volveré a dejarlos para la noche del domingo. –le prometió en un murmullo de voz ronca y apagada por la falta de uso. –No volveré a quejarme de que me corrijas cuando no me salen los pases de varita. No te llamaré sabelotodo insufrible de frente o a tus espaldas nunca más, ni me sentiré celoso de que sepas más, muchísimo más que yo.

–Te dejaré ganar todas las discusiones, Hermione. Lo prometo. Y no volveré a darte lata con Vicky o tonto Smith, ni ningún otro chico al que le gustes. Solo abre los ojos. –rogó llevándose la blanca mano de ella a la boca. Los nudillos se sintieron como hielo contra sus labios, pero no fue ese el motivo por el cual se estremeció. –Te diré lo que siento por ti. Lo juro, te lo diré todo. Lo de las mariposas, los nervios, los sueños, lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa, lo bonita que estas; todo. Solo…por favor…no, no te vayas.

Apoyo la frente sobre sus dos manos entrelazadas y se rindió a las lágrimas que durante días purgaban por salir.

Hermione seguía sin abrir los ojos.

**Bueno. Si les gusto recuerden dejar un review, es la mejor recompensa para el trabajo de escribir.**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Entre el ayer y el hoy

**Capítulo 2: Entre el ayer y el hoy**

–_**Ron, no me estas escuchando.– lo regaño Hermione, bufando de frustración. –¿Tienes alguna pretensión de aprobar tus TIMOS en Pociones? Porque, verdaderamente, no parece que quieras intentarlo siquiera.**_

–_**Tengo todas las pretensiones de aprobar.– respondió Ron en un susurro.–Lo que no tengo es la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo.**_

–_**Claro que tienes posibilidades de aprobar.–lo contradijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño disgustada por su falta de confianza en sí mismo. –Snap no va a estar sobre tu hombro criticándote todo el tiempo y podrás trabajar tranquilo, estoy segura que lo harás bien. Mira –dijo volviendo unas páginas atrás –comencemos de nuevo.**_

_**El chico pelirrojo sonrió entre avergonzado y apenado, lo cierto es que llevaba un buen rato sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la explicación de su amiga. Pero no era su culpa, Hermione lo distraía. Podía estar atento a sus palabras durante unos minutos pero no pasaba demasiado tiempo antes que el movimiento de sus labios lo desconcertara. O más bien, las sensaciones que le provocaba ver sus labios. Y entonces se quedaba viéndola fijamente, pasando de su boca a sus ojos, que brillaban intensos, oscuros y apasionados. Encandilados por ese amor al saber que solo ella profesaba. **_

_**Recorría con sus ojos su mentón caminando por la línea de su mandíbula grácil hasta llegar a su oreja y se preguntaba tonterías como "¿Por qué no usa aros? Se verían muy bien". Luego sigue por su cien fijándose en sus cejas, recordando que hace un año eran mucho más frondosas, seguramente ahora se las depila como ha visto que Ginny o su madre lo hacen. El hecho de imaginarse a Hermione haciendo "cosas de chicas" logra hacerlo sonreír mientras sus ojos llegan a sus parpados y vuelve a notar, como en mil ocasiones anteriores, que sus pestañas son largas y arqueadas, de un marrón tan oscuro que parecen negras. Se pregunta si ella usara algún cosmético para que así sean, pero al instante descarta la idea. Se demora en sus ojos un largo momento.**_

_**Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos. Incluso antes de gustarle Hermione.**_

_**Eran grandes y tan profundos como el océano, a veces insondables, y a veces el espejo de sus emociones. Capaces de ser fríos como el hielo del polo norte, cuando estaba tan molesta que la furia la consumía. O cálidos como una hoguera, cuando la vida era dura y no había nada que decir a sus amigos salvo un "te quiero" que nunca llegaba en forma de palabras.**_

_**De sus ojos bajaba a sus mejillas siempre levemente sonrojadas y para entonces todo en lo que podía pensar es si su piel será realmente tan suave como parece siempre a la luz de las velas. Y es ahí cuando se imagina recorriendo su mejilla con la yema de los dedos para averiguarlo por fin, luego son sus labios los que la rozan, solo para poder estar seguro. Su estomago siempre se contrae ante esas ideas, y su sangre se precipita hacia el sur haciéndolo removerse incomodo en la silla.**_

_**Vuelve a mirar su boca y sabe, como sabe que su nombre es Ronald Weasley, que es pelirrojo, alto, torpe, pobre y que no se la merece, que le gusta. Lo sabe desde que la oyó tararear distraídamente durante una ronda de prefectos, o desde que alguien menciono que ella era una chica y pareció una novedad, o desde que abofeteo a Draco Malfoy. Quizá desde que se paró a su lado cuando le dijo a Sirius Black que si quería matar a Harry tendría que matarlo a él también, y le tomo la mano. O tal vez, desde que le dijo que el hechizo para convertir a su falsa rata en amarrillo no era un hechizo verdadero.**_

_**Ron no sabía cuando había empezado toda aquella locura, las mariposas en el estomago cuando ella entraba en escena, el calor en su bajo vientre cuando se acercaba demasiado, el recuerdo de su aroma justo antes de dormir…su cuerpo semidesnudo irrumpiendo en sus pacíficos sueños y llenándolo todo de una bruma espesa y húmeda.**_

_**Le gustaba su amiga, su mejor amiga. Le gustaba Hermione Granger y eso le asustaba a tal punto de desear haber podido engañarse a sí mismo un tiempo más, ignorar esos sentimientos como ignoraba tantos otros.**_

–_**Ron, no estás prestando atención de nuevo.– oyó que ella lo regañaba nuevamente con su voz oscilando entre la rabia y la incredulidad.**_

Despertó repentinamente con la imagen de una Hermione enérgica y reluciente de vida bailándole en las pupilas, para encontrarse con la realidad, una sombra de la chica de su sueño aún dormida sobre la cama de la enfermería.

Se incorporo notando que se había quedado dormido reclinado sobre la cama sosteniendo la mano de su amiga, le dolía el brazo y sentía totalmente entumecidas las piernas, la espalda y el cuello. La enfermería estaba prácticamente en sombras, la única luz provenía de una vela (cuya flama titilaba efímera) y la luna que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana. Debía ser muy tarde ya.

No pensaba marcharse de todas formas.

–Debería ir a descansar Sr. Weasley. –la voz de la profesora Macgonagall lo sobresalto y su cuello se quejo cuando giro la cabeza para ver a la mujer. Estaba parada apenas a unos pasos de distancia, Ron se sorprendió de no haberla escuchado acercarse. Aun llevaba su túnica de día y tenía una pila interesante de pergaminos entre los brazos.

–Tengo permiso del Profesor Dumbledore de estar aquí. – las palabras acudieron a su boca con rapidez y salieron fluidas, eran tantas las veces que las había repetido en la última semana que ya las sabia mejor que su propio nombre. El profesor Dumbledore lo había autorizado a permanecer en la enfermería, junto a Hermione, tanto tiempo como él quisiera la cuarta o quinta vez que se había colado de madrugada en la habitación, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, después que Madame Pomfrey lo echara.

–Lo sé. –suspiro la mujer rodeando la cama y sentándose en la silla frente al pelirrojo, miro el rostro pálido de Hermione y por un momento pareció mucho más mayor y cansada de lo que Ron recordara haberla visto jamás. Luego de un momento donde compartieron un lamento silencioso, Macgonagall se enderezo en la silla. –¿Cuántas noches llevas durmiendo aquí, Ron?

Ron tuvo que pestañar varias veces antes de comprender que no había oído mal, la profesora Macgonagall lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Un acontecimiento sin precedentes.

La mitad de su voz se le quedo atascada en la garganta al intentar responderle. –No quiero dejarla sola.

–Yo me quedare con ella. –respondió la profesora, le enseño la pila de pergaminos. –Tengo muchos trabajos que corregir.

Ron frunció el ceño considerando la idea. Miro a Hermione nuevamente, no parecía dar la mas mínima señal de saber que ellos estaban allí esperando por ella ¿Notaria su presencia? ¿Sabría que sus amigos estaban sufriendo por ella, aguardando a que regresara? ¿Escucharía las palabras que él le susurraba, sus suplicas, sus deseos?

A Ron le hubiera gustado responder que sí, pero la verdad es que no estaba seguro. Mientras más días pasaban más se le gastaba la esperanza.

–Necesitas descansar. –señalo Macgonagall con la voz más suave que hubiera usado alguna vez con un alumno. –Cuando Hermione despierte no le va a gustar nada tu apariencia.

La anciana profesora no había dicho "si", lo que dijo fue "cuando". Y eso más que cualquier cosa que había escuchado en todo ese tiempo lo reconforto, porque Macgonagall conocía a Hermione, sabia de su destreza y perseverancia, de su fuerza y testarudez; y la quería casi tanto como sus amigos.

Creía en ella incondicionalmente.

Ron tendría que hacerlo también.

–Bien. –cedió mientras se ponía de pie con la dificultad característica de un montón de músculos rígidos y acalambrados por la falta de movimiento. –Volveré en la mañana. –aclaro antes de encaminarse dificultosamente hacia la salida.

Solo llego a dar unos torpes pasos lejos de la cama antes de escuchar la voz de la mujer.

–"El movimiento para la transformación de invertebrados es una floritura circular descendente" Hay que ver como se ingenian para que una respuesta terriblemente incorrecta suene tan comedida. –soltó con un bufido. –Enmund Bege, para colmo un Gryffindor. Tendrá que echarle un ojo a este chico Señorita Granger, parece querer seguir los pasos de los gemelos Weasley.

Un nudo imposible se formo en la garganta de Ron, no quiso girarse a ver la escena, estaba demasiado nítida en su mente. Verla solo lo haría todo más real, le partiría el corazón por completo.

Los pasillos del colegio parecían aun más inmensos en la penumbra de la noche.

–_**¿Sigues molesta?**_

_**La única respuesta que recibió fue un furibundo resoplido y el eco de un zapateo apresurado. Resignado a que no sería fácil reconciliarse con Hermione en esta ocasión, pero decidido a que su disputa no durara una sola hora más elimino en dos zancadas la distancia que ella había puesto en 10 pasos. –Solo estaba dejando que la idea fermentara en la cabeza de Harry. Sabes bien que si lo presionas de más se pone muy testarudo y luego no da el brazo a torcer.**_

–_**¿Fermentar? Que interesante ¿es tu palabra del día, Ron?–pregunto cruelmente sin aminorar el paso con la inocente esperanza de que podría dejarlo atrás.**_

_**No debería de haberle dolido el comentario, después de todo conocía más de la furia de Hermione que cualquier otra persona en la tierra y sabia lo despiadada y letal que podía llegar a ser, pero que le recordara lo poco inteligente que era en comparación a la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts en generaciones hacia una mella cada vez más profunda en él. Era recordarle lo lejos que estaba de llegar a merecerla.**_

_**Guardo las manos en los bolsillos y encogió los hombros en un intento vano por desaparecer, caminando detrás de ella en silencio pensando amargamente que se irían a dormir otra noche enfadados.**_

–_**Lo siento.–escucho susurrar a Hermione en un tono tan bajo y suave que igual podría haberse imaginado que la chica le hablo.–Odio que nunca te pongas de mi lado–continuo en un tono un poco más alto– Te pareció una buena idea cuando te lo conté, pero apenas Harry dudo, me dejaste argumentando sola.**_

_**Ron se quedo mirando la espalda de la chica con la boca ligeramente abierta, ella se había disculpado ¡quería hacer las paces con él!**_

–_**Tienes razón.–concedio pero por algún motivo las palabras no sonaron tan sinceras como le hubiese gustado.–Lo siento.**_

_**Hermione lo miro por un momento, la tristeza instalándose de tras fondo en sus ojos y Ron quiso decir algo (cualquier cosa) que le hiciera entender que realmente lo sentía, que sabía que había sido un cobarde y que admiraba la entereza con la cual se enfrentaba a la testarudez de su mejor amigo.**_

_**Pero las palabras se le escaparon como arena entre los dedos. Y Hermione se fue a dormir esa noche sin saber lo que él sentía.**_

_**Otra vez.**_

Cuando entro en el dormitorio de los chicos todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral solo roto por los leves ronquidos de Seamus. Ron avanzó torpemente por la habitación en penumbras hacia su cama y se acostó en ella sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el uniforme. Solo hasta ese momento en que su cabeza descanso sobre su almohada es que tomo conciencia del nivel de cansancio que tenia. Estaba verdaderamente agotado, todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos y agarrotados como si hubiere estado meses petrificado.

–¿Ron?

La voz de Harry sonó en la penumbra con un inconfundible tono de alarma, pero aun habiéndolo registrado el pelirrojo no pudo responder con algo más que un "mmmm" que no hizo nada por tranquilizar a su amigo.

–¿Hermione está bien?– la nota de preocupación se hizo más pronunciada al hacer la pregunta.

–Igual.– susurro con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.–La profesora Macgonagall se quedo con ella…

Y sin poder agregar nada más, se deslizo hacia la inconsciencia.


End file.
